Falco Lombardi
Para ver detalles acerca de sus apariciones como luchador, véase Falco (SSBM), Falco (SSBB), Falco (SSB4) y Falco (SSBU). Falco Lombardi, conocido como Falco Rambaldi (''ファルコ・ランバルディ Faruko Ranbarudi'') en Japón, es uno de los personajes principales de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. Es miembro del equipo Star Fox desde su debut en Star Fox para SNES. Se le considera el mejor piloto del grupo, y es conocido por su personalidad arrogante. Perfil [[Archivo:Falco Star Fox Command.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Falco Lombardi en Star Fox Command.]]Falco fue introducido en el videojuego Star Fox para SNES, siendo el mejor piloto del equipo. En el "remake", Star Fox 64, se deja ver que es arrogante, algo egoísta e insolente, además de siempre estar rivalizando con Fox McCloud, líder del equipo. Durante el juego, se infiere que Falco antiguamente había formado un equipo, pero que después se unió a Star Fox. Estas características han sido mantenidas en juegos posteriores, siendo ya parte de la personalidad del personaje. En Star Fox Adventures, Falco está ausente durante casi toda la historia. Sin embargo, cerca del final del juego, Falco ayuda a Fox durante la lucha contra el jefe final. Un manga titulado Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco vino con la edición japonesa del juego, y que tiene lugar durante el lapso de ocho años entre Star Fox 64 y Star Fox Adventures. El cómic explica la ausencia de Falco, y conduce directamente hasta los acontecimientos de Adventures; después de los eventos del cómic, Falco vuelve a unirse al equipo. [[Archivo:Falco Star Fox 64 3D.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Falco Lombardi en Star Fox 64 3D.]]Después, en Star Fox: Assault, se le ve más amable, pero sin dejar de lado su rivalidad con Fox. Durante el juego, a Falco solo se le ve en su Arwing y no acompañando a Fox y compañía, aunque sigue siendo miembro del equipo. En Star Fox: Command, Falco ha vuelto a aislarse a sí mismo del resto de los personajes, a pesar de que todavía es considerado miembro de Star Fox. Dependiendo de la ruta escogida por el jugador, Falco regresará o no al equipo Star Fox. Falco, al igual que todos los pilotos, posee un vehículo personalizado, el suyo siendo la Sky Claw, un Arwing delgado con alas curvadas hacia adelante, armadas con un único láser, y la habilidad de enfocar a varios enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right Falco aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee, siendo uno de los personajes desbloqueables. La apariencia de Falco en ese juego esta basado en su aparición en Star Fox 64, incluyendo su voz. Sus movimientos son directamente parecidos a los de Fox, por lo que es considerado un "clon". Su estilo de juego es muy similar al de Fox en Super Smash Bros.; de hecho, Falco parece ser una recreación del "viejo" Fox: su Disparo láser, por ejemplo, conserva las características del de Fox en ese juego. Falco esta en la 2da. posición en la tier list del juego, en la clase S, siendo el personaje secreto con la posición más alta en el juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Falco Lombardi :El aire indiferente de este miembro del Equipo Star Fox puede hacer creer lo contrario, pero sus habilidades como piloto son innegables. No le gusta hablar de su vida antes de entrar al equipo, pero muchos piensan que su pasado está repleto de acciones temerarias. No es de lo más cooperativo, pero respeta a los que demuestran ser mejores que él. :*''Starwing'' Inglés :Falco Lombardi :Star Fox team pilot, Falco's constant air of casual indifference belies his precise piloting skills. He avoids discussion of what he did before joining the team, but many consider it likely that his past was filled with reckless behavior. He's not much for cooperation, but he does respect those more skilled than he is. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Falco ha vuelto a aparecer como personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, siendo ahora ya un veterano. La apariencia de Falco ha cambiado, siendo una especie de combinación de su apariencia en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command. Sigue manteniendo ciertas semejanzas con Fox, como sus movimientos especiales, pero ahora posee algunos ataques diferentes, dejando de ser un clon de Fox. Falco esta en la clase A- en la tier list, estando en una posición más alta que Fox y Wolf, y siendo el veterano en la tercera posición más alta de la lista. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Falco Lombardi :Un piloto formidable de la unidad Star Fox cuyo nombre completo es Falco Lombardi. Antes de unirse al equipo surcaba el cosmos al mando de un grupo de amigos. Peca de despectivo y a veces no se muestra colaborador, pero profesa una gran devoción por el equipo Star Fox, al que no obstante una vez abandonó temporalmente. :*''SNES: Starwing'' :*''NDS: Star Fox Command'' Inglés :Falco Lombardi :A Star Fox pilot whose real name is Falco Lombardi. He once roamed the starways as the head of a galactic gang, and his piloting skills are superb. He affects an air of cool disdain and is sometimes uncooperative, but in reality his passion for Star Fox is second to none. He once left the team to fly solo for a time. :*''Star Fox'' :*''Star Fox: Command'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 250px|right Falco regresa en esta entrega como representante del universo Star Fox. Al igual que en las entregas anteriores, Falco es un personaje desbloqueable. Su apariencia no cambió mucho desde su última aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl aunque sus colores son más llamativos. Varios de sus ataques, incluido su Smash Final, son los mismos que la entrega anterior, pero como la mayoría de los ataques de otros personajes veteranos, estos fueron retocados graficamente. Aunque Falco ha recibido cambios tanto positivos como negativos, es generalmente aceptado que ha empeorado en la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A pesar de que algunos de sus ataques son más poderosos y el que su recuperación haya mejorado considerablemente, ciertos movimientos son más lentos que antes, destacando su ataque aéreo hacia abajo y su Disparo láser. Descripción del trofeo Versión américana right|90px :Falco :'' Falco Lombardi, antiguo líder de una banda, piloto de élite y camarada de Fox, parece calmado, pero en su interior bulle la pasión. En este juego, destaca saltando y en el combate aéreo. El modo en que lanza su Reflector al frente suele tomar por sorpresa a sus rivales. Por esto y por su equilibrado repertorio de ataques, Falco resulta temible.'' :*''SNES: Star Fox'' (03/1993) :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) Versión europea right|90px :Falco :Falco Lombardi, antiguo líder de una banda, piloto de élite y camarada de Fox, parece calmado, pero en su interior bulle la pasión. En este juego, destaca saltando y en el combate aéreo. El modo en que lanza su Reflector al frente suele pillar por sorpresa a sus rivales. Por esto y por su equilibrado repertorio de ataques, Falco resulta temible. :*''SNES: Starwing (03/1993)'' :*''N64: Lylat Wars (07/1997)'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Falco, Fox y Wolf fueron confirmados como personajes jugables en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. A diferencia de sus apariciones anteriores, su diseño está basado en su aparición en Star Fox Zero. Uno de los cambios más notables que ha recibido Falco es recibir un nuevo Smash Final, el cual reemplaza al Landmaster. En este Smash Final, Falco llama a su equipo a embestir al adversario y, de tener éxito, este es enviado al espacio exterior, en donde recibe varios disparos por parte del equipo Star Fox. Comparado con la versión de Fox, las naves vuelan de forma más errática. Notas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos